Interrogating Rimahiko
by North American Ass Melon
Summary: The Guardians' have had enough of Rima's and Nagihiko's lies about how they feel about each other so they decide to do something about it. How? By force, of course! Warning: OOC. Not a One-shot! Will have 2 chapters and an Epilogue as a 3rd chapter. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Interrogating Rima

Interrogating Rimahiko

Chapter 1: Interrogating Rima

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Yo minna! Welcome to my newest story, Interrogating Rimahiko.

**Rima**: This one isn't a one-shot.

**Nagihiko**: There will be three chapters, including this one. Rimahiko PWNS-sempai doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**Rimahiko PWNS**: A lot has happened to me lately! Tonight is my eighth grade graduation ceremony! Soon I'll be the high school's problem and-

**Rima**: *interrupting Rimahiko PWNS* SHUT UP! They don't care about your pathetic life!

**Nagihiko**: *sweat drop* Er…Rima-chan…that's not nice…remember what Rimahiko PWNS-sempai could do to you?

**Rima**: *remembers Rimahiko PWNS threats* Oh crap…anyway enjoy…I'll shut up now…

Preface, Amu's POV

I've seen Rima blush at Nagihiko several times now. I think maybe she likes him, even though she covers it up with sarcasm and hate. I know he likes her…he even told me himself but made me promise never to tell anyone, as well as the secret of him being the same person as Nadeshiko. I hadn't really cared and neither did Yaya. It's time…to interrogate Rima and find out the truth…

Real start of the story, Amu's POV

"I have a plan to interrogate Rima. I know she doesn't want the boys to know, so my plan is to tell the boys Rima, Yaya, and I are going shopping, but really we go to your house, and force Rima to tell us. We start tomorrow. I'll bring the duct tape and rope." I announced to Yaya, us being the only one's left in the Royal Garden. "Sugoi, Amu-chi! Yaya is **SO** EXCITED! Yaya can't wait!" She ran out of the Royal Garden skipping excitedly, her being sugar high (as usual), and I calmly walked home. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia looked at me worriedly. "Amu-chan, are you sure this is a good idea? I don't like the idea of you and Yaya-chan messing around with Rima-chan's personal life…" Suu said, being the motherly and responsible chara. I shook my head at Suu, "Of course it's a good idea! I know Rima likes Nagi! But she's too shy to tell him herself so if we can get her to admit to us that she likes him, admitting her feeling to him should be that much easier." Suu responded with, "Demo, it's an invasion of her privacy! Amu-chan! It isn't right!" I glared at her, "I think it's right so I'll go ahead and do it if I want to." After the argument, I ate dinner, bathed, and brushed my teeth before apologizing to Suu. As sorry as I am to have fought with her, I still believe it's necessary, and she learned to accept it. (A/N: Ran, Miki, and Dia hadn't been paying attention, nor did they care.)

-Next Day after school-

"Hey Tadase-kun. Yaya, Rima, and I need to go shopping for end of the year presents for all the senseis. (plural form of sensei, or teacher, is what?) Tsukasa-san told us too. I hope that's alright." I said, as nonchalantly as possible. Tadase-kun smiled and nodded, "Okay Amu-chan. Go ahead." He nodded to me. After Tadase-kun came out and told us he was gay, we all accepted it of course, but I was heartbroken. I lost my Prince to another boy. Eventually though, I got over my crush on him and fell for Ikuto, the one who had always loved me for me, and we are currently very much in love. I took Rima by the hand, and Yaya, Rima, and I walked out of the Royal Garden and to Yaya's house. "Rima-chi! Yaya's cold and needs her sweater! Can we stop at Yaya's house real fast?" Rima nodded and Yaya led us in. I got a chair ready and Yaya pulled out the rope. Rima was waiting in a chair, not paying attention, when I tied her to the chair and duct taped her hands down. "Tell us Rima, is something going on between you and Nagi? You two seem to get along better. I think I even saw you blush at him. Don't worry, what you tell us here will be completely confidential." I smirked at Rima. Ikuto taught me a lot of tricks to intimidate people; who knew I would use it on Rima? "Let me go! Please! I haven't done anything wrong! Let me go!" Rima started to fake cry. I knew it was fake because Nagi taught Yaya and I how to tell when someone's fake crying. "Stop the fake tears Rima-chi! You're making Yaya and Amu-chi very frustrated! Just tell us so we can let you go! We won't tell the boys! Promise!" Rima sniffled, and said in a small voice, "You promise?" We nodded. "Okay, I admit it…I have a crush on Nagi…hiko…Nagihiko! PLEASE, don't tell him!" We smiled and untied Rima. "Don't worry Rima, we won't tell him. Rima ran out of Yaya's house before we changed our minds about freeing her. Kusukusu flew after her, having being trapped in her egg, in Rima's pocket, she couldn't get out to help Rima. I smirked knowing that Nagihiko liked Rima back, probably even more so than she liked him.

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Hey y'all! What'cha think? Please let me know. Please don't flame…this is my first multi-chapter story. Constructive criticism is welcome!

**Rima**: …it sucked…Nagi, get me some Pocky.

**Nagihiko**: …*sweat drop* Rima-chan…get it yourself

**Rima**: … *pouts* If you get me some Pocky, I'll let you kiss me.

**Nagihiko**: *runs to get Pocky*

**Rimahiko PWNS**: …okaaaaay…that was…awkward…Chapter 2 soon to follow. Chapter 2 name: Interrogating Nagihiko, It's the Boys' turn!

Mata ne! 


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogating Nagihiko

Interrogating Rimahiko

Chapter 2: Interrogating Nagihiko: It's the Boys' Turn!

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Yo minna! I'm baaaack!

**Rima**: We didn't miss you.

**Nagihiko**: Shut up Rima-chan, that's rude! Wow, Rimahiko PWNS-sempai! 2 chapters in one day! I'm impressed!

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Thanks Nagihiko. This chapter is Nagihiko's turn to be interrogated! It occurs while Amu and Yaya are interrogating Rima! ^_^ Mwahahahaha! BTW: I don't own Shugo Chara!

**Rima**: Hooray!

**Nagihiko**: Hooray! Wait, what? O.o Uh oh.

Preface, Kuukai's POV

I'm getting the feeling that Fujisaki likes Mashiro but there's only one surefire way of finding out…drum roll please…*crappy fake drum roll* Interrogation! Why do I suspect this? Here's 3 reasons:

He's always nice to her, no matter how mean she is to him.

He's willing to do anything for her.

I've caught him blushing around her.

Apparently Hinamori's as suspicious of Mashiro as I am of Fujisaki, so she and I decided to meet in secret and made the decision to each interrogate someone. She claimed Mashiro, as it would be awkward if Hotori and I interrogated her, so I claimed Fujisaki. Hotori wanted to help the girls, however I refused to let him, as Fujisaki could be very dangerous if I angered him, (Remember the skirt incident? Ugh. I still have nightmares about it.), therefore interrogating him would be very hard and possibly dangerous alone. Hotori had reluctantly agreed to help me.

Real start of chapter, still Kuukai's POV

After the girls left, I sat down in the Royal Garden to "visit" with Hotori and Fujisaki. Fujisaki smiled when he saw me. "Souma-kun! It's so nice of you to visit us, however the girls just left to go shopping-" I cut him off, "It's okay, Fujisaki. Allow me let you in on a little secret, I actually came just to visit the guys." "Okay, if you say so, Souma-kun. Would you like some tea?" I nodded eagerly. Fujisaki sat down gracefully in a chair after pouring me some tea. Damn his gracefulness. I'm not nearly as graceful. And where did this boy learn how to cook and bake so well? That's right, the Nadeshiko façade. Oh, his eyes are closed. My brain yelled, "Stay focused, dumb ass! Opportunity! Do it now! Tie him up while his eyes are closed!" I glanced over at Daichi who was enjoying tea with Temari, Rizumu, and Kiseki. Guess I'd have to do it myself. I stood up and quickly tied Fujisaki to the chair with some rope I'd taken from home. His eyes shot open and stared up at me worriedly, voice shaking a little. "Souma-kun…what're you…doing? Hey! Let me go!" He yelled, the anime anger mark appearing on his forehead. Crap, I know he's gonna beat the crap out of me when he escapes. I smirked, although I was terrified of his reaction. "Sorry Fujisaki, I can't let you go just yet, you see, I believe you like Rima. Until you tell me the truth you can't get away. Hotori is helping me. There's nobody you can turn to Fujisaki; you're all alone. Your charas are trapped in their eggs until you tell me." His brown eyes filled up with tears as he struggled to get free. "Souma-kun! I can't breathe! You tied it too tight!" He coughed violently and was panting, face starting to turn red. I kind of felt bad for him. "I guess if you're not gonna tell me, I'm gonna be forced to tell the whole school, including Mashiro! Imagine her reaction when she finds out from me you like her!" I taunted ruthlessly. Fujisaki struggled again to get free, "Fine! *pant* Be that way! *pant* I…I like Rima-chan…okay? Just PLEASE, let me go! I can't breathe! And promise me you won't tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE." I nodded and took a pair of scissors to cut the ropes away. Daichi and Kiseki released Temari and Rizumu. Fujisaki fell to the floor, exhausted and out of breath. Then he got up and ran from the Royal Garden, muttering curse words under his breath at me as Temari and Rizumu floated loyally after him.

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Soooooooo, how was that y'all? It was interesting to write. Poor Nagihiko.

**Nagihiko**: What did I ever do to you?…*in emo corner*

**Rima**: O/O Nagi likes me…

**Rimahiko PWNS**: I told you I was sadistic…anyway the next chapter is what happens next…Chapter 3 title: Nagihiko's Revenge and Rimahiko Romance?

Mata ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Nagihiko's Revenge

Interrogating Rimahiko

Chapter 3: Nagihiko's Revenge and Rimahiko Romance?

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Yo minna! This is the third and final chapter of Interrogating Rimahiko!

**Nagihiko**: I want revenge on Kuukai.

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Don't worry Nagi; you'll get your revenge. Mwahahahaha! *evil grin*

**Rima**: *to Kuukai*I'd run if I were you.

**Kuukai**: *gulp* Rimahiko PWNS-sempai doesn't own Shugo Chara! Bye! I'm outta here!

**Rimahiko PWNS**: This chapter is mostly rated T for Nagihiko's overly sadistic thoughts, as a warning.

Prologue, Nagihiko's POV

I'm very pissed off at Souma-kun right now. I mean, he ties me up, forces me to confess about Rima-chan, then that jerk makes me so weak, by tying the ropes too hard, so I can't escape. Then when I do escape, I'm too weak to beat the crap out of him like my mind wants to. This sucks. Today is Sunday so no school. We have a Guardian's meeting at Amu-chan's house today. Her parents aren't going to be there, and afterwards we'll go swimming. Perfect. This way I can chara-nari with Rizumu and beat the shit out of Souma-kun. Nah, that doesn't work. I don't want to kill him. I just want something enough to make him know not to mess with me like that anymore.

Real start of chapter, still Nagihiko's POV

We were all sitting in chairs around Amu-chan's kitchen table, when I was shooting death glares at Souma-kun, Rima-chan and Yaya-chan sending confused looks across the table, I got a brilliant idea for torture: make Souma-kun cross-dress as a girl. Yes! That works! Mwahahahaha. I shot him an evil look and he gulped, then paled. "Ne, Souma-kun, come here please." A dangerous purple aura surrounded me. Rima-chan snickered, Amu-chan looked worried, Yaya-chan's eyes widened, Hotori-kun looked curious, and Souma-kun looked like he would rather be at the dentist. He cautiously stepped towards me. I whispered what he did to me in Amu-chan's ear and what I planned to do to get back at him, causing her to smirk in agreement. She went into her room and brought back a skirt and shirt, as well as a hair tie and handed them to me. I dragged Souma-kun into the bathroom and forced him to put them on, then tied his hair back in a short ponytail and pushed him out of the bathroom. His face flushed bright red and he cried out, "Okay, Fujisaki! Lesson learned! Never mess with Fujisaki's love life!" Rima-chan looked confused.

Rima's POV

I felt confused. Nagihiko's love life? What about his love life? Were Kuukai and Tadase bothering him about his love life? Does he like someone? His face flushed in embarrassment and he yelled, "Shut up! Souma-kun! You promised not to reveal-" "Promised not to reveal what? The fact that you like Mashiro is no secret Fujisaki!" His face flushed even more, tears filling up his beautiful brown eyes like melted chocolate and just as warm-"STAY FOCUSED RIMA," my brain yelled at me. Anyway, he looked like he was about to cry. Wait, he LIKES me back? Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm so happy to know that he likes me back! My heart is full of love. Uh oh. I just realized that in the time that I was spacing out, Nagihiko ran off because he thinks I don't like him back. Better go find him. Tadase was yelling at Kuukai, "Why! You weren't supposed to say that! He was suppose to tell her himself when he felt ready! Souma-kun! We don't even know if she likes him back!" I stood up and raced out the door after him.

Kuukai's POV

"Actually, she does like him back. Yaya and I forced her to confess about her true feelings about him." Hinamori explained. My eyes widened. She likes him back? Well, he'll be happy to discover that. Besides, it can't be that hard to find him can it? Rima had run out of the house, thank Kami, before she heard Hinamori spill that she (Mashiro) likes Fujisaki. "Why'd you do that, Kuukai?" "Well, I needed to get him away from me. That was the only way I could possibly think of getting him off of me enough to protect myself. If you'll excuse me, I need to change back." I turned and walked stiffly back to the bathroom. Fujisaki had stuck high heels on me too. They hurt like hell.

Nagihiko's POV

I didn't care if tears were streaming down my face like I thought they were. The only thought in my mind was that I'm completely embarrassed and need to hide from Rima for the rest of my life. I doubt she likes me back. Or does she? I sat down to rest on a park bench, the park was completely empty except for me, and tried to catch my breath, my bangs easily hiding my eyes. I heard Rima's voice, along with a ton of panting, "Nagi! Where are you? Nagi!" She'd never called me by my nickname before. It sounded cuter than I'd ever thought possible. She found me and sat on my lap, clinging to me, "Nagi! I finally found you! I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way! And Amu and Yaya were interrogating me about how I felt about you! I admitted I liked you but made them promise not to tell Kuukai or Tadase. I love you Nagi." I stopped crying and my eyes widened when she pressed her lips to mine. I hugged her back and told her I loved her. We walked back, after stopping kissing, to the others who were quite thrilled for us.

**Rimahiko PWNS**: I love a happy ending!

**Rima and Nagihiko**: *making out*

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Aww… HEY! Stop making out on my bed! How'd you even get in here?


End file.
